


I'll Tag You

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Mark and Sean play a game of laser tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I wish I made it longer though.

Sean looked left and right, trying to see if he'd catch anyone on the opposite team before they would catch him. He felt something press against his back and he turned quickly. Mark stood there with a smirk on his lips. Sean went to raise his laser gun but Mark was quicker, shoving the Irishman backwards into the corner he was hiding in. Sean dropped his gun from the surprise, pressing himself further into the wall.

"Mark," he started to say, but the older cut him off by leaning down and kissing him deeply. Sean melted into the kiss, smiling softly. Mark pulled back, smirk replaced with a victorious grin. He raised his laser gun and shot Sean in the chest plate.

The whole arena lit up in pink, flashing every now and then. Mark's team won, since Sean had been the last person on his own team.

"You cheated!" Sean cried, but he wasn't mad or upset. Happily content with how Mark played the game.

"It's not cheating if I used my resources." Mark teased, pulling Jack into a softer kiss than before. Jack sighed lightly and kissed back.

What could he say? Mark was the winner and he deserved a reward.


End file.
